The NEI Histopathology Core processes human from donor and animal tissue, mainly ocular tissue, collected by NEI researchers to research human eye disease. The Histopathology Core processes these tissues for microscopy, sectioning it and staining slides for bright field, fluorescence and/or transmission electron microscopy. During FY2019 the Histopathology Core received and processed approximately: Electromicroscopy: 157 Electron microscopy(EM)specimens which yielded over 465 EM image. Microscopy samples: 312 Methacrylate, 275 Paraffin, 19 cryosections and 12 Flat mount prep. for a total of 630 specimens. All the slides were imaged in Zeiss Axio Scan and save in H.C. Cloud. Additionally, the laboratory processed case materials sent for ultrastructure, producing electron microscopic images. About 95% of our effort is devoted to NEI investigators but we also accept samples to process from other institutes. The following papers, as well as those listed in the bibliography, were published using the services of the Histopathology Core: Clinical-grade stem cell derived retinal pigment epithelium patch rescues retinal degeneration in rodents and pigs Ruchi Sharma1,*Vladimir Khristov2,*Aaron Rising2,*, Balendu Shekhar Jha1, Roba Dejene1, Nathan Hotaling1, Yichao Li3, Jonathan Stoddard4, Casey Stankewicz5, Qin Wan2, Connie Zhang2, Maria M Campos6, Kiyoharu J. Miyagishima2, David McGaughey7, Rafael Villasmil8, Mary Mattapallil9, Boris Stanzel10, Haohua Qian3, Wai Wong11, Lucas Chase5, Steve Charles12, Trevor McGill4, Sheldon Miller2, Arvydas Maminishkis2, Juan Amaral13 and Kapil Bharti1, 1Unit on Ocular and Stem Cell Translational Research, National Eye Institute, NIH, Bethesda, MD 20892, USA.2Section on Epithelial and Retinal Physiology and Disease, National Eye Institute, NIH, Bethesda, MD 20892, USA.3Visual Function Core, National Eye Institute, NIH, Bethesda, MD 20892, USA.4Casey Eye Institute, Oregon Health & Science University, Portland, OR 97239, USA.5Cellular Dynamics International Inc. (a FUJIFILM company), Madison, WI 53711, USA.6Histology Core, National Eye Institute, NIH, Bethesda, MD 20892, USA.7Ophthalmic Genetics and Visual Functional Branch, National Eye Institute, NIH, Bethesda, MD 20892, USA.8Flow Cytometry Core, National Eye Institute, NIH, Bethesda, MD 20892, USA.9Laboratory of Immunology, National Eye Institute, NIH, Bethesda, MD 20892, USA.10Macula Center Saar, Sulzbach Knappschaft Eye Clinic, Sulzbach/Saar 66280, Germany.11Unit on Neuron-Glia Interactions in Retinal Disease, National Eye Institute, NIH, Bethesda, MD 20892, USA.12Charles Retina Institute, Germantown, TN 38138, USA.13Office of Scientific Director, National Eye Institute, NIH, Bethesda, MD 20892, USA.Corresponding author. Email: Kapilbhartinei.nih.gov* Science Translational Medicine 16 Jan 2019: Vol. 11, Issue 475, eaat5580 DOI: 10.1126/scitranslmed.aat5580 Manuscript Title: Amelotin, an enamel protein, is involved in hydroxyapatite deposition in age-related macular degeneration Author: Dinusha Rajapakse , Katherine Peterson , Sanghamitra Mishra , Jianguo Fan , Joshua Lerner , Maria Campos , Graeme J Wistow (corr-auth) Successful Submission of a Manuscript to Science Translational Medicine (aay6151) Regulation of phagolysosomal activity by miR-204 critically influences retinal pigment epithelium/retinal structure and function. Zhang C, Miyagishima KJ, Dong L, Rising A, Nimmagadda M, Liang G, Sharma R, Dejene R, Wang Y, Abu-Asab M, Qian H, Li Y, Kopera M, Maminishkis A, Martinez J, Miller S. Hum Mol Genet. 2019 Jul 23. pii: ddz171. doi: 10.1093/hmg/ddz171. PMID: 31332443. Metabolomics-Based Biosignatures of Prostate Cancer in Patients Following Radiotherapy. Nalbantoglu S, Abu-Asab M, Suy S, Collins S, Amri H. OMICS. 2019 Apr;23(4):214-223. doi: 10.1089/omi.2019.0006. PMID: 31009330. Localization of human recombinant adenoviral vectors to the mitochondria following transduction of human cell lines. Morrison BJ, Abu-Asab M, Morris JC, Steel JC. Acta Virol. 2019;63(1):111-116. doi: 10.4149/av_2019_114. PMID: 30879320. Homozygous frameshift mutations in FAT1 cause a syndrome characterized by colobomatous-microphthalmia,ptosis, nephropathy and syndactyly. Lahrouchi N, George A, Ratbi I, Schneider R, Elalaoui SC, Moosa S, Bharti S, Sharma R, Abu-Asab M, Onojafe F,Adadi N, Lodder EM, Laarabi FZ, Lamsyah Y, Elorch H, Chebbar I, Postma AV, Lougaris V, Plebani A, Altmueller J,Kyrieleis H, Meiner V, McNeill H, Bharti K, Lyonnet S, Wollnik B, Henrion-Caude A, Berraho A, Hildebrandt F,Bezzina CR, Brooks BP, Sefiani A. Nat Commun. 2019 Mar 12;10(1):1180. doi: 10.1038/s41467-019-08547-w. PMID: 30862798.